Moonlight Sonata
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: What Alois had to go through before he summoned Claude. Contains a lot of stuff, and it's kind of supposed to be a drabble. Just a little tribute to the kid since i've watched the last episode of 2nd season and felt sorry for him :


_**Moonlight Sonata**_

**A/N**: a short story I made especially for Alois. CONTAINS SPOILERS, be warned!

And yeah, some parts might not make sense but hey, it's a drabble :P

**CONTAINS RAPE!**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my imagination

_Drip…Drip…_

Water…tiny droplets of the crystal liquid are falling down slowly, as if teasing. All I could do is watch. It was a torture- wanting to drink, and having it right next to you but not actually being able to reach out and touch the liquid.

The air in the room was dump and suffocating, leaving me gasping at times. The stench irritated my nostrils and pressed down on my lungs. I couldn't move a muscle.

Lying on the deathly cold floor for more than two days made my limbs go numb and motionless so no energy was wasted on shivering anymore. Just lying on the same spot, keeping this filthy body alive for a bit more…a bit more.

Someone opened the door to my prison. All I could do was to listen to the familiar, heavy footsteps coming closer. Opening my eyes took too much energy. It was almost impossible.

However, I didn't even need to see the visitor, I knew who it was.

_Please, please don't take me away…_

My wish was not granted, and I wasn't surprised. He picked me up, not caring about my pathetic state. He threw me over his shoulder, just as roughly as he intended, and when he began walking, my head started bobbing from side to side, and if my neck was any weaker, it would have fallen off. The sudden motion made me feel sick and the metallic taste of blood began to fill up my mouth. Was I dying?

No, death would have been an easy escape from my fate. And my fate has never given me an easy opportunity, ever.

After some more walking, I was finally put down on the floor of some room and I felt cold liquid splash all over my face, keeping me from losing my consciousness. Licking my lips brought a whole new taste in my mouth. It wasn't water, it was wine.

I coughed and spat and finally opened my stinging eyes. The light was almost non-existent in this room- the candle was slowly dying.

He beckoned me with his finger, but I couldn't afford to even crawl. I couldn't even protest.

He got down on the floor and sat down in front of me, eyeing my bruised body with curiosity mixed with lust. He was old, too old to be doing things like this, and even a kid like me knew that.

For him, spreading my legs was easy since I couldn't even move away from his fat-covered body. I cringed as he started to kiss my mouth, my neck, my whole body, leaving me with new bruises.

Soon, his kisses became wetter, more desperate as I desperately tried to crawl away. He pressed my hands down, almost crushing my wrists with his huge palms. His weight was crushing my body. It was beginning to slowly suffocate me.

After what it seemed like hours, he got impatient. His lips parted from my chest, living a small puddle of saliva to glisten and mix with the beads of feverish sweat that was beginning to cover my body.

He parted my weak legs again and I felt his wet tongue crawl down the inner side of my thigh. The sudden feeling made me shiver, but not from pleasure- from disgust. He licked me again and again, reminding me of a persistent, carnivorous dog. My lips parted unwillingly, but no sound came out. Just a whisper.

_Save me…_

When he thought I was finally ready, he thrust his whole body forward, going deep inside me. This time, I screamed. It was painful, as if something was tearing me from inside out. That did not stop the man, it excited him even more. His thrusts became even wilder, and I could feel blood pouring out of me. My back began to slide up and down, making my back ignite from the painful friction. He groaned loudly and thrust in me one more time before falling limply on top of me, his sweaty body suffocating me once more.

I panted and coughed and shivered as darkness crawled into the room just as the candle spat out one more weak flame and died. It crawled over my body covered me in filth.

**It was terrifying.**

Then, I was covered in something ghostly bright and pale. It was the light of the full moon that glowed brightly, uncovered by the passing stormy clouds. It was as if something from the world beyond was watching me.

No, even if the moonlight chased the darkness away from my soul, keeping it from devouring it, it finally revealed my pitiful state to me.

Pale, bruised, shivering, damned orphan…

I finally closed my eyes and felt wet, cold tears slide down my face almost instantly. I didn't make a sound, just lay there on the dirtied carpet, weeping silently, cursing myself.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

_**If you can hear**_

_**My screams,**_

_**My cries,**_

_**My pain;**_

_**Then please come**_

_**And save me…**_

_**I will give you anything**_

_**In return,**_

_**Even my soul…**_


End file.
